the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Caribbean's Crew
"Welcome aboard the Obsidian Diamond, mate." Caribbean's Crew I am Caribbean. Most say I'm evil, and I like to think of myself as so. I'm a pirate, a murderer, and a ladies man. Yes, some dragons say I'm stupid, others say I'm brave. I say I'm both, with a sprinkle of charisma. But now onto you. What is your name? Do you think you can battle the creatures of the sea, and the storms that rock the ship? Crew Members Captain: Caribbean Caribbean is a brave, proud, witty, and stupid dragon. Not stupid, exactly, though he tends to do anything ''to be free. He's a medium blue SeaWing, with darker blue horns. '''First Mate: Aegean' Aegean is a brave, smart, and quite pretty dragon. She's kind of the polar opposite of Aegean, but that doesn't stop them from liking each other. Aegean is an ebony colored dragoness with piercing blue eyes. Quartermaster: Gills Gills is a loyal, brave, and loud dragon. He tends to speak his mind, though even if he doesn't agree with Caribbean, he still stands by his side and they are the best of friends. Cabin Dragoness: Summer TBA Carpenter: Rio Rio is a large rain/sand hybrid, she is normal a pale yellow color with a brown line of scales down her spine she has dots that go from a dark red to the palest yellow down the sides of her neck and almost the same but around her eyes she has the normal rainwing frill but its yellow and torn from reasons she wont tell, she wears 1,000 pieces of jewelry and that is not a exaggeration, she has rainwing venom that is slightly weaker then normal. she was once in another pirate gang but she drank to much and didn't get much done. Pilot: Bullshark Bullshark is a seemingly calm, shy, and quiet dragoness, known as 'the sea witch' by her tribe, due to her unusual ability to part the waves and control water due t an animus-touched gift. She typically stays apart from the rest of the dragons on the ship, typically flying or swimming around it. She is one of the most beautiful female pirates on the ship, nearly equal to Aegan in looks, despite her many scars. She is a fearsome dragon who is nearly as dangerous as a beast ten times her size if angry. However, she has a long patience and rarely gets to that animalistic state. Surgeon: Selkie Selkie is a softhearted and generally quiet SeaWing that enjoys cutting things, likes flowers, and being adorable in general. She's the sister of the wanted SeaWing renegade, Leviathan, yet is not at all proud of this fact. Her scales are a shade of pastel blue and her eyes are just the same; unlike most of her kind she isn't very muscular and relies more on agility or staying out of fights in general. Crew: Dolphin, Kracken, Carla, Josie Join Caribbean's Crew! NOW CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE =Name= =Gender= =Any Experience? (Can be none)= =Rank Desired?= =Age (Minimum is 5)= =Last note=